creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ancora Daemonium - Liebe
Liebe Intensivstes und bedingungsloses Gefühl der Zuneigung, das keiner Erwiderung bedarf. Übersicht (Teil 8) Zurück zum Zwischenspiel Eins: Spiegelfechten Für einige scheint zwangsläufig der Tag zu kommen, an dem selbst die schärfsten Klauen nur noch Schatten hinterherjagen. Bracchernio vollführte einen Kanonenschuss von einem Satz, wild entschlossen, den wabernden Körper des dämonischen Riesen in Stücke zu schlagen. Sein Herr hatte sich noch immer nicht von dem Schock erholt, der seine Eingeweide näher und näher an den Gefrierpunkt zu bringen schien. „Ancora!“, eine Stimme kam aus unerreichbarer Ferne und verschwand gleich darauf wieder in Nichtigkeit. „ANCORA!“, der anfängliche Ruf war zu einem wütenden, doch gleichzeitig fast schon besorgten Schrei geworden. „Ducken!“ Maksim DiCato schnappte in einem zweiten Schock, der den ersten aushebelte, nach Luft, als das Schattenschwert eine hochtönige Klangschneise an ihm vorbei zog. Ein präziser Hieb, dazu bestimmt den Dämonendompteur von seinem Unterleib zu befreien. Maksims Blut zirkulierte immer schneller, fast als fürchtete es, bald aus seinem Körper gerissen zu werden. Er warf sich gerade rechtzeitig auf den Boden, um den Schaden auf einen bedrohlich nahen Windstoß über sich zu begrenzen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an und sein Mund war trocken, doch die Panik leckte noch immer an seinen Gliedmaßen. Schließlich zwang er sich aufzustehen und versuchte, sich der Situation bewusst zu werden. Sein Blick schwang durch den Wald am Dorfrand, zu dem er seine Schwester verfolgt hatte und der zum wuchernden Grab seines ehemaligen Peinigers werden sollte. Er sah diesen Jungen, trotz Maksims sadistischen Bemühungen zählte er noch immer nicht zu den Toten, er sah wie seine Dienerschaft all ihre Kräfte aufbrachte um zu kämpfen… und er sah das gewaltige Nicht-Wesen, diesen blinden Fleck im Auge der Sonne, den Dämon, den Lilli DiCato gerufen hatte. „Ancora! Ihr müsst hier weg! Sofort!“, Bracchernio ließ seine Stimme ein weiteres Mal verlauten, doch anstatt eine Antwort abzuwarten stürzte er sich erneut auf seinen Gegner. Die gehörnte Kreatur (die Maksim noch immer an einen Hasen erinnerte) riss ihren Schild hoch. Obwohl Bracchernios Klauen auf reine Dunkelheit zu trafen, schlug der Aufprall Funken und gab ein metallisches Kreischen von sich. Zum ersten Mal fand Maksim seine Sprache wieder: „Nein, ich bleibe bei euch! Er ist vielleicht riesig, aber ich wette, er ist euch nicht gewachsen!“ Sein Zuruf klang weit weniger fest, als er sich erhofft hatte, doch die Dämonen leisteten Folge. Mit Freuden verfolgte er, wie Motus‘ dreiäugige Nebelgestalt einen Wirbel um seinen Feind bildete, und wie die roten Gebilde im schwarzen Rauch aufblinkten. Wie von Mordlust persönlich gestemmt, erhoben sich die bemoosten Steine des Waldbodens, bereit, dem Giganten entgegen zu schnellen. „Kommt schon! Imago! Ignis! Wir sind in der Überzahl!“, der Dompteur streckte seinen Arm aus und richtete die Hand in Richtung seines Ziels, worauf sich ein schwarzer Harlekin mit weißer Komödienmaske, sowie ein mannshoher, brennender Wolf in die Schlacht stürzten. Maksim gab einem inneren Verlangen nach und reduzierte seine Konzentration für einen Moment um durchzuatmen. Diesen Kampf der Dämonen zu beobachten zehrte an seiner Willensstärke und wirkte seinem Stolz in scharfen Stichen entgegen. Bracchernio wurde wieder und wieder abgewehrt und konnte mehrmals erst in letzter Sekunde ausweichen, um einen glatten Schnitt durch seinen Satyrenkörper zu vermeiden. „Kommt schon!“, wiederholte Maksim, doch merkte er selbst, dass sich die Anfeuerungsrufe in Verzweiflung realisierten. Ignis spie eine Feuersäule aus, die jedoch nur auf den Schild des Gehörnten prallte. Sekundenbruchteile später wurde der Wolf in die Defensive gedrängt, denn die schwarze Oberfläche der Platte schlug mit voller Härte gegen seine Seite. Der Dämon des Feuers flog durch die Luft als hätten ihn flächendeckende Faustschläge getroffen. Zur selben Zeit zerschellten die Granitprojektile, angetrieben durch Motus‘ reinen Willen, zu steinernen Scherben, sobald sie den Schatten erreichten. Imagos Silberstab beschrieb fast hysterische Kreisbahnen, doch außer Luftreibung schien das sonst so mächtige Zepter der Illusion nichts zu erreichen. Maksim spürte, dass sein Inneres von einer zitternden Nervosität durchpflügt wurde, wie durch einen Schwarm Skarabäen. Erst als sein Schockzustand langsam nachgelassen hatte, drängte sich die Frage auf, wo Lilli eigentlich geblieben war… und als er seinen Blick auf die trüben Umrisse des Dämons richtete, blitzte eine unangenehme Antwort in seinem Hinterkopf auf: Der Diener seiner Schwester fungierte als lebende Rüstung. Wie von selbst bewegten sich seine Schritte zurück. Tausende von Gefühlen schüttelten seine Nervenbahnen, als er sah, wie sich seine Dämonen vergeblich gegen ihren Artgenossen verteidigten. Ein Kampf gegen eine optische Täuschung, die über all ihre Fähigkeiten erhaben zu sein schien. Auch eine Art von Spiegelfechten… Irgendwo, in einem unliebsamen Teil seiner Hirnwindungen, erwachte die niederschmetternde Erkenntnis, dass dieser Ritter des Pentagramms um ein Vielfaches stärker war als seine eigenen Untergebenen. Ein irrationaler Zorn brachte sein Innerstes in Wallungen und er spürte, wie der Hass auf seine kleine Schwester beinahe leidenschaftlich wurde. „Kommt schon!“, diesmal war die Verzweiflung weniger deutlich. „Ich weiß, ihr könnt es schaffen! Stoßt ihn zurück! Tötet das Mädchen!“ Bracchernio und Ignis blickten zu ihrem Gegner auf, während sie ihn umkreisten, stets darauf bedacht, sein Schwert nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Motus schwebte bewegungslos über dem Kampffeld zwischen den Bäumen, Imago jedoch entschied sich zu protestieren: „Seht Ihr denn nicht, dass wir keine Chance haben?“, rief er mit quietschender und verängstigter Stimme. „Das ist ein Erzdämon! Gegen so etwas können wir nichts ausrichten! Meine Kräfte wirken nicht!“ Die Widerworte glichen einer schallenden Ohrfeige. Fassungslos und gleichzeitig verärgert starrte Maksim seinen Narren an… Im selben Atemzug sah er sich in eigener Angst bestätigt. Wie konnte es sein, dass dieses Mädchen in der Lage war, einen Erzdämon zu rufen? „Ich flehe Euch an, Ancora!“ Die Panik des Harlekins überdauerte sein Schreien. „Lasst uns fliehen! Wir müssen weg!“ „Nein!“, Maksims Antwort war ebenso laut wie bestimmt. „Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben…!“, halb in Trance halb in Raserei suchte sein Verstand nach der leisesten Spur eines Auswegs. Maksim DiCato schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Wieso war es ihm nicht früher eingefallen? „Imago! Komm außer Reichweite! Motus! Auf sein Gesicht! Bracchernio! Ignis! Reißt ihm die Waffen aus der Hand!“, brüllte er seinen Dienern zu in der inständigen Hoffnung, sie würden verstehen. Motus verstand. Wie eine Gewitterfront im Gebirge umwirbelte die schwarze, levitierende Wolke den Kopf Erzdämons, so lange, bis sein Sichtfeld vollständig vernebelt sein durfte. Einen Augenblick später gelang es dem Brennenden, zu einem fulminanten Sprung anzusetzen und sich in der schwertführenden Hand seines Feindes zu verbeißen. „Es läge mir fern, an Euch zu zweifeln!“, bemerkte Imago von der Seite. Seine Stimme suggerierte das Gegenteil. „Aber haltet Ihr das wirklich für eine gute Idee?“ Während der Harlekin sprach, wich Bracchernio, eine Seitwärtsrolle ausführend, einem Hieb aus und ergriff die Schildhand des Riesen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis der Junge begriff, was sein Diener meinte… und dass er ein bestimmtes Detail nicht mit einkalkuliert hatte: Offenbar konnte sein Feind genauso schnell wieder verschwinden. Der Erzdämon verschränkte seine Arme, sodass seine beiden Kontrahenten nahe genug beieinander waren. Der anschließende Zeitraum seines Entrückens wirkte lächerlich kurz und doch lange genug, um Maksims klammernden Dienern ihren Halt zu nehmen. Noch während Bracchernio und Ignis zu Boden fielen, erschien ihr schattenhafter Feind von neuem. Wissend um die Hilflosigkeit der geringeren Höllenbestien. Wie ein Fallbeil ließ er seinen schwarzen Schild herabfahren, und bevor der Satyr oder der Wolf reagieren konnten, waren sie unter seiner Kante eingeklemmt. Gleichzeitig spürte Maksim, wie etwas in seinem Inneren von einer ähnlichen Kraft zerschmettert wurde… Würde das für die Dämonen das Ende bedeuten? Eine äußerst unangenehme Frage grub sich aus einem verdrängten Bereich seiner Erinnerung an die Oberfläche: Waren Dämonen im Stande zu sterben? Für einen Augenblick vergaß er all den Hass auf seine Umgebung, selbst Lilli wirkte plötzlich wie eine fade Belanglosigkeit. Er konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass seine Dämonen vernichtet wurden! Der schwarze Gigant spannte sein Schwert in eine Angriffsposition, bereit seinen beiden zuckenden Opfern ihr dämonisches Leben herauszuschälen. Diesmal schien er sich fließend zu bewegen, elegant und präzise und das obwohl ihm Motus noch immer die Sicht vernebelte. Als die Klinge herabfuhr verspürte ein junger Mann, der seine Kindheit im Dorf St. Agatha verbrachte hatte, wie sein Herz in einem See aus gefrorener Panik versank. „Ignis! Bracchernio!“, im Nachhinein wusste Maksim nicht, ob er aus Instinkt, Reflex oder einer inneren Vorahnung gehandelt hatte, als er sich auf seine Diener konzentrierte, und wie mit der Stimme eines anderen ihre Namen rief. Ganz wie das Schattenwesen innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags zu verschwinden vermochte, lösten sich die Körper der beiden Dämonen in schwarze Silhouetten auf. In Sphären, die sich kurz darauf neben einem schwer atmenden Maksim wiederfanden, Millisekunden bevor die tödliche Klinge des Erzdämons eine Schneise in den Waldboden zog. Bracchernio und Ignis lebten. „Ihr…“, der vierarmige Satyr fixierte seinen Meister. In Ermangelung von Haut und Muskeln sah man seinem Knochenschädel keine Gefühlsregungen an und doch spürte Maksim, was der Dämon des Henkers zu vermitteln versuchte. „Ihr habt uns gerettet!“ Der Junge atmete durch und strich über seine Armtätowierung. „Ich habe euch überhaupt erst reingeritten!“, entgegnete er mit einer gewissen Form von Schuldbewusstsein. „Imago hatte recht! Wir haben keine Chance! Wir müssen fliehen! Wir finden einen anderen Weg um das Mädchen zu töten! Motus! Komm scho…“ Er unterbrach sich, denn Ignis fixierte ihn mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren. „Ihr habt uns gerettet und ich danke Euch! Aber ich werde sicherlich nicht wegrennen! Diese Genugtuung werde ich diesem Bastard nicht geben! DER HUNGER DER FLAMME WIRD NIEMALS DURCH FLUCHT GESCHÄNDET!“ Im letzten Teil des Satzes schien der brennende Wolf seinen innersten Funken Wildheit freizusetzen. „Ignis!“, Maksim spürte, wie das Entsetzen an seinen Gesichtsmuskeln zerrte. Wie oft hatte Bracchernio ihn gewarnt, dass der Dämon des Feuers, einmal in Rage geraten, schwer zu kontrollieren sei. „Ignis! Nein…!“ Aber Ignis war bereits auf den Erzdämon zugestürmt. Ein angriffslustiges Bellen stieß sich aus seiner Kehle und während er seine Muskeln zusammenzog und zum Sprung ansetzte, begann der Schattenriese bereits, sich zu wappnen. „Es gibt kaum etwas Gefährlicheres, als ein Raubtier in seinem Stolz zu verletzen!“, bemerkte Bracchernio, noch immer belegt mit Spuren der Dankbarkeit. Sein Skeletthaupt wandte sich seinem Herrn zu. „Ruft Motus zurück, sobald ich in seiner Reichweite bin!“ Maksim nickte verunsichert. „IGNIS!“, schrie der Satyr seinem Gefährten hinterher, während er zwei kräftige Beine und vier muskulöse Arme einsetzte, um die angehäufte Entfernung des Wolfs zu überwinden. Bracchernios Schulter stieß gegen brennendes Fell, wohl wissend, dass er in diesem Moment alles gefährdete, was die Dämonen bisher erreicht hatten. „Nicht bewegen, Ignis!“, rief er dem wankenden Untier zu. Der schwarze Gigant ließ seine Klinge bereits durch die Luft zischen, darauf vorbereitet, den Konflikt seiner Feinde endgültig zu beenden. Danach geschah alles zu schnell, als dass ein Mensch sämtliche Details hätte erfassen können. Bracchernios Klauen flossen fast zärtlich und doch in ruckartiger Schnelligkeit durch den sengenden Nadelwald, den Ignis ‚Fell‘ nannte. Eine Szene, die Maksim an das Entzünden eines Streichholzes erinnerte… und plötzlich schien ihm dieser Vergleich in keinster Weise abwegig. Die langen und scharfen Krallen an den beiden linken Händen des Dämons brannten lichterloh. Nicht nur hatten sie Feuer gefangen, sie glühten und leuchteten, so als hätten sie ein Teil des Feuers, das Ignis innewohnte in sich aufgenommen. „Ancora, JETZT!“, schrie der Vierarmige, Maksim gelang es allerdings nicht sofort, sich aus dem blitzschnellen Würgegriff der Überraschung zu befreien. „Mo- Motus, komm!“, stotterte er, worauf sich die lebendige Nebelfront von den roten Augen ihres Feindes zurückzog. Gekonnt wich der Dämon des Henkers den rasenden Schwertstößen aus und huschte näher und näher an den Erzdämon heran. Ein rotierender Aufwärtssprung bewirkte, dass auch der letzte Versuch der Nachtklinge nur ins Leere traf. Dann gelang es dem Satyr, eines der Hörner seines Feindes zu ergreifen. Eine Spur aus auflodernden Flammen folgte seinen brennenden Klauen, als er sie in die rot glühenden Augen des Schattengiganten bohrte; den einzigen Ort, der nicht vollständig von Finsternis bedeckt zu sein schien. „Ich… ich wusste gar nicht, dass er das kann…!“, stieß ein zutiefst verdutzter Maksim hervor. „Ich auch nicht!“, bemerkte Imago neben ihm, und es war unmöglich zu bestimmen, wessen Stimme am stärksten von Verwunderung ins Lächerliche gezogen wurde. Geweitete Augen beobachteten, wie eine Stichflamme ihr kurzes Leben dazu verwendete, die umliegenden Baumkronen zu versengen. Der gewaltige Schattenkörper in ihrem Zentrum jedoch, löste sich im selben Moment in Luft auf, als die Feuersbrunst ihre letzten Funken verglimmen ließ. Lillis Dämon war überwunden. Maksim hörte das leise und heftige Keuchen seiner kleinen Schwester, als er sich ihrem ungeschützten Körper näherte. Sie war noch immer bewusstlos… Er spürte, wie ihr Anblick zur Quelle eines emotionalen Malstroms wurde. Auf der einen Seite löste sich eine tiefe Beklemmung in seinem Inneren. Seine Dämonen hatten gewonnen… Es war sein Sieg, niemand konnte ihm in den eigenen Fähigkeiten das Wasser reichen! Glücksgefühle tanzten durch seine Nervenbahnen und führten in blanke Euphorie. Auf der anderen Seite erschien eine düstere Vorahnung, die seinen perfekten Moment störte: Wieso hatte Bracchernio nichts von dieser Fähigkeit erzählt? Überhaupt, wieso hatte er sie erst benutzt, als Maksim den Kampf schon aufgegeben hatte…? Aber darum würde er sich später kümmern… von solchen Gedanken würde er sich nicht den Augenblick ruinieren lassen. „Jetzt bist du dran!“, flüsterte er seiner kleinen Schwester zu und hob langsam seine Handfläche, um so das Todesurteil für ihr junges Leben zu besiegeln. Lilli zuckte und wand sich, gequält von einer Angst hinter geschlossenen Augen. Doch es war nicht ihr Bruder, den sie fürchtete… Es war das Wesen, von dem sie eigentlich beschützt wurde. Maksim hielt Inne. Er hörte ein leises Schluchzen von ihr ausgehen… ein Wimmern, das das Gift des Zweifels in seine Ohren injizierte… Diese Panik vor einem unbekannten Schatten, die schreckliche Angst, nichtmenschlichen, bösen Kreaturen ausgeliefert zu sein… All das hatte er schon einmal erlebt… In einem Moment, der ihm unendlich lange vorkam, war ihm fast, als wäre Lillis Furcht seine eigene. Maksim sah, wie seine Handfläche von selbst zu sinken schien. „Nein!“, flüsterte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen! Er würde jetzt nicht weich werden! Nicht bei all dem, wofür dieses Mädchen stand! Zornige Willenskraft ließ seinen Arm hervorschnellen. „Bringt es zu Ende!“ Und wie von einem Startschuss angetrieben richteten die Dämonen alle Präzision ihrer Tötungsstrategien auf das kleine, wehrlose Kind, das auf dem harten Waldboden lag, und von fiebrigen Angstkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. „Ancora…!“ Die herrliche Genugtuung auf Maksims Zunge wurde bitter. Feuer und Krallen und spitze, schwebende Steine prallten gegen einen schwarzen Schild. Ohne Vorwarnung hatte sich der Erzdämon erneut materialisiert, ein lautloser Gigant, frei von Licht und Gnade… Und dennoch… es gab einen Unterschied: Die Luft war aufgeladen mit Mordlust und Kalkül. Maksim konnte förmlich spüren, dass all diese Emotionen von seinem Gegner ausgingen. Er wirkte präsenter… Bracchernio, Ignis und Motus nahmen eine Kampfhaltung ein, wobei Maksims Weltbild durch eine weitere Frage an Schärfe verlor: Wurden Dämonen irgendwann müde? „Keine Panik!“, rief er unter vergeblich kaschierter Resignation. „Wir schaffen es nochmal, ihn zurückzustoßen! Und diesmal töten wir sie sofort!“ Selbst wenn nicht, der Riese würde Lilli um jeden Preis beschützen, also würde er sie auch nicht verfolgen, wenn sie flohen… zumindest war es das, was Maksim sich einredete, während seine knirschenden Kiefer versuchten, die Zweifel zu zermalmen. Der Dämon hob seinen Schild, die Bewegungen natürlich fließend wie das Wachsen einer Pflanze. Als er den höchsten Punkt erreicht hatte, stieß er die Kanten seines Schutzschildes in die Erde, und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft verließ der Koloss den Ort seiner Beschwörung. Das einzige, was Lilli nun vom Blutdurst der Dämonen trennte, war die schwarze Platte ihres tödlichen Beschützers. „Was zum…?“, stieß Maksim hervor. Das Wesen bewegte sich tiefer in den Wald, fast zu schnell, als dass bloße Augen seine Bewegungen erfassen konnten. „Was, soll das? Was…?“, die irritierten Fragen blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken, als der dunkle Hüne sein Schwert hob und damit durch die Luft wirbelte. Wie aus dem Nichts wurde eine dünne Nebelschwade für den Jungen erkennbar, ein Schleier, der offenbar sichtbar wurde, sobald der schwarze Höllenstahl ihn berührte. Der Erzdämon holte aus, schwang seine Waffe und die Nebelwand klaffte auseinander. „Scheiße!“, schrie Maksim und spürte, wie ein weiterer Schockmoment seine Poren glühen ließ. „Er zerschneidet die Barriere! Schnell! Tötet Lilli!“, die Dämonen versuchten, den Befehl auszuführen, doch der Schutzschild, der vor dem hilflosen Körper aufgestellt worden war, begann urplötzlich damit, sich zu verformen, so lange bis er eine blickdichte, undurchdringlich scheinende Kuppel um das kleine Mädchen errichtet hatte. „Erzdämonen haben viele, mannigfaltige Fähigkeiten!“, bemerkte Imago trocken, eine Erkenntnis, die Maksim auch ohne Hilfe gezogen hätte. Der Riese vollführte eine Drehung und hieb seine Klinge gegen die Dorfgrenze. Maksim konnte sehen, wie die Barriere im Wahrnehmungsfeld des Menschen erschien. Diese allumfassende Nebelwand, die jedem, der sie betrat, schreckliche Alpträume in die Sinne presste. Wie ein frostiger Eishauch an einer Glasscheibe breiteten sich die Dunstschleier über dem Dorf aus, nur um sich gleich darauf zu verflüchtigen, fast so, als würde St. Agatha in seiner neugewonnen Freiheit aufatmen. ---- Julian Steehl keuchte auf, als er Zeuge dieses Szenarios wurde, und nicht nur, weil Lilous krankendes Gewicht seine Arme strapazierte. Marielle Rousseaus kleine Schwester klemmte unter seinem Arm und er zog ein marode verschnürtes Holzfloß hinter sich her, da der ursprüngliche Plan in einer Flucht über das Wasser bestanden hatte. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch benebelt von den schwarzen Rückständen eines Feuerwerks an Eindrücken. Seit das fünfte Wesen erschienen war, schien man ihn völlig vergessen zu haben, daher hatte er in einiger Entfernung Schutz gesucht. Offenbar stand der Schattenriese auf Lillis Seite, weshalb Julian es für das Beste hielt, im Rücken dieses Schemen Deckung zu suchen… Bestärkt von der Hoffnung, dass Maksim seinen letzten Atemzug aus einer von Finsternis durchbohrten Lunge pressen würde. Und nun, tatsächlich schien die unsichtbare Grenze durchbrochen zu sein. Ein Schauder aus Hoffnung, Angst und Schuldgefühlen rüttelte ihn auf. Ihm war fast als könne er den Fluss rauschen hören, ein Geräusch von Freiheit, vermischt mit Lilou Rousseaus schwächer werdendem Atem. Ohne Vorwarnung schoss der Dämon an seinen Augenwinkeln vorbei und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Julian konnte sehen, wie der verformte Schild Lillis Körper wieder verließ und zu seiner alten Erscheinungsform zurückfand. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Das Wesen mochte Lilli mit aller Macht zu verteidigen, doch Maksims Diener kämpften ebenso verbissen… Was wenn es unterlag…? Andererseits wurde Lilou, die Schwester seiner großen Liebe, mit jedem Moment schwächer. Seine Augenlider pressten sich schmerzverzerrt aufeinander. Er hatte keine Wahl… er war schon immer gut darin gewesen, Entscheidungen zu treffen… und diesmal würde das keine Ausnahme sein. „Es tut mir leid Lilli!“, flüsterte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und den unterholzbedeckten Fluchtweg durchschritt, Lilou unter dem Arm und das Floß hinter sich herziehend. Seine einzige Hoffnung war, dass Maksim ihn nicht bemerken würde. …Doch dieses Glück schien ihm nicht vergönnt zu sein. Der Tätowierte starrte mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht in seine Richtung. „Scheiße! Julian versucht zu verschwinden!“, wandte er sich an seinen maskierten Lakaien. „Imago! Hinterher! Stell ihn unter Hypnose! Sobald er tot ist haben wir genug Zeit, die Barriere wieder aufzubauen!“ Ohne seinen sonst so typischen, kriecherischen Kommentar, nahm der Narr die Verfolgung auf, nur um seinen Weg durch ein schwarzes Schwert durchsäbelt zu sehen. Ein panisches Quieken entfuhr ihm, und nur ein rechtzeitiger Rückwärtssalto verhinderte, dass Imagos Narrenspiel ein jähes Ende fand. „Verdammte Scheiße!“, schrie Maksim und tänzelte kreisförmig um den Dämonen herum. Ihm fiel auf, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde. „Er ist in seiner Schattengestalt! Er reagiert nur auf die unmittelbarste Gefahr!“, brüllte Bracchernio während seine Krallen einen Angriff parierten. „Und das sind wir, nicht Ihr! So lange Ihr euch ihm nicht nähert, wird er euch nicht beachten!“ Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Maksims Magengegend aus… „Ihr müsst ihn alleine verfolgen!“, bestätigte der Dämon seine Befürchtung. „Und wenn er euch nochmal zu nahe kommt?“, war die gebrüllte Gegenfrage. „Ich könnte euch nicht in Sicherheit beschwören!“ „Wir werden nicht unterliegen!“, ergriff der Feuerwolf das Wort. „Dieses Mal nicht!“ Maksim schluckte heftig. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, seine Dämonen alleine zu lassen… andererseits waren diese Bestien sicherlich nicht hilflos. Und sollte Julian entkommen, würde er sich das niemals verzeihen. „Gut!“, ließ er seine Stimme verlauten. „Ich sehe euch später! Imago, bau du so lange die Barriere wieder auf! Vielleicht lässt er dich nicht an sich vorbei, aber am anderen Ende des Dorfes müsste es gehen.“ Fast zeitgleich mit einem heftigen Schlucken begann er seine Beine anzutreiben. Durchquerte das Dickicht und ließ sich von der großen, weiten Ebene jenseits des Dorfes in die Arme schließen. Julians Kopf drehte sich unmerklich in Richtung seines Verfolgers. Der Fluss lag keine hundert Meter mehr von ihm entfernt, eingebettet ins saftige Gras, doch der Tätowierte ließ die Entfernung stetig kleiner werden. Niemals hätte Julian damit gerechnet, dass Maksim DiCato derart schnell rennen konnte. Vor zehn Jahren schienen seine körperlichen Grenzen bei seinen Zehenspitzen zu beginnen. „Nein!“, flüsterte der blonde Junge. „Nein! Nein! Nein!“, keuchte er im Takt seiner Atmung. Dann schließlich hatte er das Ufer erreicht. Wohltuende Wassertropfen sprenkelten seine Stirn als das Floß auf die Oberfläche glitt. So sanft wie sein pumpendes Herz erlaubte legte er Lilou auf die hölzerne Trage. „Nur noch ein bisschen, Lilou! Wir sind hier gleich weg! Versprich mir, dass du durchhältst!“, er quälte den letzten Rest Optimismus zwischen seiner Angst hervor. Dann bestieg er ebenfalls das Gefährt und stieß sich von einer Sandbank ab. „NEEEEEIIIIN!“, kreischte Maksim, doch seine Opfer trieben bereits flussabwärts, fortgeschwemmt von den kühlen Adern der lebendigen Welt. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte es nicht riskieren, Imago zu rufen, die erneute Errichtung der Barriere hatte Priorität! Wer konnte schon sagen, ob die Dorfbewohner ihre neugewonnene Freiheit nicht längst bemerkt hatten! Einen der Kämpfenden zu beschwören konnte sich als fatal für die beiden anderen erweisen. Sie konnten den Dämon nur in Schach halten, wenn sie zusammenarbeiteten, einer weniger würde ihre Chancen untragbar verringern. Sollte er alle drei beschwören, würde der Koloss wahrscheinlich gemeinsam mit Lilli fliehen. Maksim zog seine Fingernägel quer über seinen tätowierten Arm. Seinem von Adrenalin getränkten Hirn fiel letzten Endes nur eine Möglichkeit ein. Ein innerer Schauder sträubte sich gegen sein Vorhaben, doch er hatte keine Wahl. „Ihr werdet mir nicht entkommen!“, rief er in Richtung des fliehenden Floßes, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich bereits außer Hörweite war. Maksim DiCato schloss die Augen. „Valetudo!“, flüsterte er und versuchte, die Anspannung auszuatmen. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Zwei: Seuche „Sieh einer an, wer mal wieder in der Scheiße steckt!“, eine boshafte Stimme erklang aus unbegreiflichen Untiefen. Ein formloses, farbloses Gefäß wuchs aus dem Boden und gab Sekunden darauf die Sicht auf den fünften Dämon frei. Diese Kreatur kam dem Aussehen eines Menschen am nächsten… Zumindest dem eines Toten. Ihre Haut war ledrig und faulig und eingefallen, fast so, als würde sie durch nichts als Knochen am Erschlaffen gehindert werden. An vielen Stellen sah man, wie die gegerbten Hautfetzen bereits morschen Skelettfragmenten wichen. Tiefe Falten bedeckten ihren gesamten Körper und ihr Gesicht war von einem breiten, manischen Grinsen eingenommen. Trotz seines leblosen Äußeren wuchsen lange, silbrig-weiße Haare aus den ewig verödeten Wurzeln seiner Kopfhaut und in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen glühten orangerote Pupillen, die wie Feuerbälle leuchteten. Seine Kleidung glich schwarzem, rissigem Leder, in das zahllose, rostige Metallnieten eingenäht wurden. „Schön Euch zu sehen, Ancora! Na, worum geht’s denn?“ Maksim nickte flussabwärts, in Richtung des auf Stromschnellen reitenden Floßes. „Um es kurz zu machen…!“, er vermied es, diesem Kind der Grabeserde in die Augen zu sehen. „Wir sind in St. Agatha angekommen, auf diesem Floß sitzen zwei Todgeweihte und versuchen gerade, ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen.“ Er klang verkniffen während er sprach. „Also brauche ich deine Hilfe, Valetudo!“ Der Dämon grinste noch breiter, als er den leichten Widerwillen in diesem Satz ausmachte. „Ich verstehe schon! Natürlich stehe ich mit allem was ich tun kann zur Verfügung!“, antwortete Valetudo mit übertriebener Gestik. „Und ich bin mir auch absolut sicher, diese Leute sind nicht entkommen, weil Ihr mal wieder nicht zu Ende gedacht habt!“, er kicherte. „Valetudo…!“, Maksims Tonfall bemühte sich um Bedrohlichkeit, was jedoch nur auf ein beiläufiges Abwinken seines Dieners stieß. „Schon gut! Schon gut! Also?“, fragte er. In knappen Ausführungen erklärte Maksim sein Vorhaben, worauf der Dämon viel zu anmutig für sein zerstörtes Äußeres auf das leise im Sand rauschende Ufer zuflanierte. ---- Eine herrliche Erleichterung schenkte Julian Wärme, als er hörte dass Lilous Atmung regelmäßiger wurde. Das stetig fließende Wasser schien ihr die Ruhe zu geben, die sie so dringend benötigte. Er selbst fühlte, wie sich in seinem Inneren eine Kette löste; Glied für Glied, wann immer ein reflektierter Lichtstrahl signalisierte, dass das Floß Fahrt aufnahm. Maksim wurde immer kleiner. Und doch, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. In größer werdender Ferne erblickte er eine zweite Gestalt, ein Wesen, das sich vollkommen unförmig bewegte und direkt aus der Erde zu brechen schien. Eine Silhouette, die auf den Fluss zukam… Und dann war es mehr als nur ein mulmiges Gefühl… Julian glaubte beinahe zu hören, wie die flüsternde Stimme des Stroms zu husten begann… und schließlich brachten die siebdruckförmigen Schleier des aufwirbelnden Wassers Verhängnis statt Erlösung. Lilou war noch immer bewusstlos und so schien sie nicht zu merken, wie ihre Haut anschwoll, wann immer sie mit dem Flusswasser in Kontakt kam. Julian jedoch spürte, wie ein unangenehmes Jucken über Gesicht und Arme kroch. „Was zum…?“, keuchte er, und winzige Augenblicke später konnte er sich nicht mehr vom Schreien abhalten. Ein schon beinahe leuchtend roter Ausschlag beulte seine Haut aus, wie ein Laubfeuer, das in wenigen Sekunden auf Millionen von Zellen übersprang. In panischem Wirbel riss er seinen Kopf in Richtung des kleinen Mädchens, und war im nächsten Moment unfähig, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Rötlich gelbe Beulen hätten sich in Lilous Antlitz gebildet und ihr eben noch beruhigend regelmäßiger Atem war zu knarzendem Rasseln geworden. „Nein! Nein! Nein! NEIN!“, kreischte er und spürte, wie ein sengender Schmerz durch seine Kehle sägte, während er sprach. „Nicht jetzt! Wir sind schon fast draußen! Keine Panik, Lilou! KEINE PANIK!“ Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er einmal auf weitem Feld einen klaustrophobischen Anfall erleiden würde, doch jetzt, als er sah, wie das Zwielicht im Spiegel zwischen den Ufern schimmerte, auf dem er selbst auch trieb, ergriff ihn ein Gefühl des Eingesperrt-Seins. Und noch während er sich dieser Angst bewusst wurde, verdrängte ein unerträgliches Brennen jedes andere Unbehagen. Er konnte deutlich fühlen, wie sich der Ausschlag durch seine Unterarme fraß, erhaben über jede Inkubationszeit. Julian schloss die Augen um wenigstens nicht sehen zu müssen, wie diese plötzliche Krankheit seine Haut befiel. Unterbewusst wehrte sich jeder Winkel seines Verstandes hinzusehen, und doch bezwang er den Drang, den Anblick zu ignorieren. Langsam und zitternd öffnete er die Augen… und bereute es im nächsten Moment. Er spürte, wie sich seine Gedärme zusammenzogen. Eiterbeulen und Ausschläge auf seinen Unterarmen hatten Muster gebildet. Sie formten etwas schiefe, doch eindeutig erkennbare Buchstaben, die ihm eine endgültige Botschaft verhießen: ‚RETURN…‘, ‚…OR DIE!‘ Die Frage, was zu tun war, durchwallte ihn gleichzeitig mit der Übelkeit. Fliehen? Das würde Lilou nicht durchhalten! Nicht mit den zusätzlichen Seuchen! Und auf den Befehl hören…? Julian biss sich auf die Lippe, was einen schmerzgepeinigten Aufschrei zur Folge hatte, denn seine Zähne hatten winzige Bläschen zum Aufplatzen gebracht. In einer eleganten Bewegung sprang er in die verseuchten Fluten. Gepeinigt von Ekel und Schmerz paddelte er das Floß ans Ufer, während er mit aller Macht versuchte, kein Wasser zu schlucken. Absterbendes Schilf fädelte sich durch die Zwischenräume des Holzgefährtes, wie die Beine eines toten Insekts. Julian unterdrückte den Brechreiz als er sich ans Ufer schleppte und Lilou mit sich zog. Wenn er die Wahl zwischen sicherem und möglichem Tod haben wollte, so blieb ihm keine Wahl, als zu diesem Bastard zurückzukehren. Doch er würde sich sicher nicht einfach töten lassen. Ein leichtes und doch boshaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen; der erleuchtete Ausdruck einer rettenden Idee. Der blonde Junge zog sein T-Shirt aus und hängte es über die Schulter, bevor er das rasselnd atmende Mädchen aufhob und so schnell nach St. Agatha zurückrannte, wie es der kriechende Klammergriff des Ausschlags erlaubte. „Guter Junge!“, grinste Maksim als er sah, wie sich Julian immer weiter näherte. „Danke, Valetudo!“, seine Stimme war von kalter Höflichkeit erfüllt. „Immer bereit, Euren Karren aus dem Dreck zu ziehen, Ancora! Wir wollen Euch ja keine eigenen Handlungen zumuten!“ Der Spott in der Stimme des Dämons war ein quietschender Misston für Maksims Genugtuung. „Warum machst du das?“, brüllte Julian, als seine pfeifenden Lungen schließlich in Hörweite waren. „Was nützt es dir noch, St. Agatha zu zerstören? Willst du irgendetwas beweisen? Willst du es ungeschehen machen?“ Maksims Grinsen wurde noch breiter: „Das hat bisher noch jeder gefragt! Wirklich jeder! Offensichtlich kann sich der Mensch kaum etwas Schlimmeres vorstellen, als ohne Grund zu sterben. Dabei ist der Grund doch so offensichtlich! So einfach!“, „Wer braucht schon ein Lebensziel, wenn er Rachepläne hat?“, bemerkte der Leichendämon Schwarze Schneeflocken begannen damit, durch das Sichtfeld des blonden Jungen zu rieseln und doch zwang er sein Bewusstsein dazu, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben. Er fixierte diese faulende Abart neben Maksim, dieses verzerrte Lächeln auf toten Lippen war auf unheimliche Weise noch beunruhigender als alle vorhergehenden Dämonen. „Oh Verzeihung! Ich muss meine Manieren bei Imagos Rückgrat gelassen haben!“, sagte es als es Julians Starren bemerkte. „Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf! Ich bin Valetudo, Dämon der Seuche!“ Und als er erkannte, dass die rechte Hand des Dämons noch immer von Flusswasser triefte, begriff Julian. Wie würde sich der verpestete Fluss auf die Umgebung auswirken? Überhaupt wie groß war das Gebiet, das nun von Krankheitserregern durchsetzt war? „Schön… Valetudo…!“ Ihm war klar, dass er nur eine Chance hatte. „Kannst du auch Krankheiten heilen?“ Das Wesen warf seine Haare zurück. „Jede Einzelne. Von Schnupfen bis hin zu Gebärmutterhalskrebs!“ „Gut!“, entgegnete der Blonde. „Dann heile das Mädchen von allen Krankheiten! Wenn ihr mich unbedingt töten wollt, tut euch keinen Zwang an! Aber rettet sie! Sie hatte nichts mit den Vorfällen vor zehn Jahren zu tun!“ „Und warum sollten wir? Was hindert uns daran euch beide zu töten?“, warf Maksim ein, und die Zuckungen seines Grinsens ließen Julians Adern aus den Fäusten treten. „Hast du uns wirklich nur zurückgerufen, damit…?“, hörte er seine eigene Skepsis. „Damit ich euch beim Krepieren zusehen kann, warum denn sonst?“, der Tätowierte schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. „Du bist so erbärmlich berechenbar!“, spuckte sein Feind und hatte das Gefühl, als würde ein Windhauch seinen Hass direkt in Maksims Gesicht wehen. „Wo ist das Problem daran, berechenbar zu sein, wenn einen sowieso niemand aufhalten kann?“ Einen Herzschlag lange spürte Julian den Zorn in sich aussetzen. Diese Arroganz in Maksims Stimme… Sie war das genaue Gegenteil des kleinen Jungen, der früher unter den affektierten Machtspielen seiner Mitschüler leiden musste… War es das, was sie aus ihm gemacht hatten…? Der Blonde sammelte all die schwarzen Flecken seines Bewusstseins auf einen Punkt, in der Hoffnung sie mochten diesen Gedanken ersticken. „Das Problem daran, berechenbar zu sein…“, nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf, „entsteht dann, wenn die Anderen es nicht sind!“ Mit jedem Wort schien seine Stimme mehr Raum einzunehmen, als er das kleine Mädchen absetzte und auf Maksim zu rannte. Die Fasern seines T-Shirts waren noch immer vollgesogen von Millionen wimmelnder Keime. Noch ehe der dämonische Feldherr sich versah, hatte Julian das T-Shirt von seiner muskelbepackten Schulter gerissen und warf es ihm ins bare Gesicht. „Schluck deine eigene Seuche!“, schrie Julian und ein eine boshafte Leichtigkeit, angetrieben durch brodelnden Triumpf, erfasste ihn, als er sah, wie sich tödliche Male über Maksims Haut legten. Der Tätowierte jaulte vor Schmerz als die schwarze Tinte auf seinem Arm von flammendem Rot verunstaltet wurde. Er wollte nach Valetudo rufen, doch bevor er seine kratzende Stimme heben konnte, hatte Julian sich bereits auf ihn geworfen und er spürte wie er von muskulösem Gewicht in die Erde gepresst wurde. „So! Jetzt herrschen andere Regeln!“, die Stimme des Blonden war verzerrt von Zorn und einem Hauch von Siegesrausch. „Also... Valetudo…!“, kündigte er an. Unscharfe Schlieren flimmerten durch Maksims Sichtfeld, als die kantigen Faustknöchel wieder und wieder seinen Kiefer rammten. „Du wirst das kleine Mädchen und mich von sämtlichen Krankheiten heilen…!“, sprach Julian weiter, während er mit dem Kinn auf den Jungen unter ihm deutete, „ansonsten wird Ancora hier mit uns verrecken!“ Ein leises und teuflisches Lachen begleitete das blutige Gurgeln, das Maksim nach mehreren Schlägen von sich gab. Misstrauen und Beunruhigung erfüllten Julian und gerade als er seinen grinsenden Feind fragen wollte, was so komisch sei, spürte er, wie sein Magen von einer Kniescheibe malträtiert wurde. Er stieß ein gepresstes Würgen hervor als Maksim seinem Griff entglitt und ihm seinerseits ins Gesicht schlug. „Ich war zehn Jahre auf mich gestellt!“, taumelnd und nach Gleichgewicht ringend versuchte Julian, diese Worte zu begreifen. „Glaubst du ich bin vollkommen hilflos?“ Der Blonde musste sich eingestehen, dass auch er nicht zu Ende gedacht hatte. Gerade eben noch hatte er bemerkt, wie wenig Maksim mit seinem achtjährigen Selbst gemein hatte und trotzdem schien es ihm unvorstellbar, dass seine drahtigen Arme zurückschlagen könnten. Julian schaffte es gerade so, die Fäuste seines Gegners abzufangen, während sie sich auf Kollisionskurs mit seiner Nase befanden. „Okay, vielleicht habe ich nicht aufgepasst!“, rief er dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen. „Aber glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass du irgendeine Chance hast wenn es um Körperkraft geht?“ Maksim schnitt eine Grimasse und stieß Julian weg von sich. „Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Verfassung… Valetudo…!“, befahl er boshaft lächelnd. „Ihr schummelt!“, bemerkte der Dämon und dennoch konnte Julian nichts tun als zusehen, wie der Ausschlag auf Maksims Haut zu verdunsten schien, als eine verweste Fingerspitze seine Stirn berührte. Die unförmigen Muster auf der eigenen Haut schienen seinen lodernden Zorn in Schmerz zu verwandeln. „Na und? Du bist immer noch ein Schwächling!“, brüllte Julian. „DU WARST EINER UND WIRST IMMER EINER SEIN! UND JETZT WIRST DU BEZAHLEN! FÜR SILAS UND FÜR TIM!“ Die weite Landschaft um St. Agatha schien sich in einen Tunnel zu verwandeln, als er auf Maksim zustürmte. Dieser jedoch fing den Angriff mühelos ab. „Tim hat mich gerade vor Lilli ‚Hurensohn‘ genannt. Ich finde das sagt genug über seine Intelligenz aus um zu verstehen, wie sehr die Welt ihn vermissen wird!“, entgegnete er trocken. Ein haltloser Zornesschrei, begleitet von tausendfach angespannten Sehnen und Maksim spürte wie die Fäuste auf seinen Brustkorb hagelten. Doch selbst als er zurückstolperte, wurde er nicht kleinlaut: „Warst du nicht immer der Dreh- und Angelpunkt, was unser Alter anging? Der große, beliebte Anführer, den jeder bewunderte? Muss hart für dich sein… Wie all deine Freunde für dich ins Gras beißen… und das völlig umsonst! Keiner von euch wird mir entkommen… und du kannst nichts dagegen tun!“ Der Tätowierte genoss den verzehrenden Hass in Julians Augen. Hass der mit jeder Sekunde größer wurde, die das Grinsen auf Maksims Gesicht überdauerte. Selbst Schläge konnten die verzerrten Lippen des Dämonenkönigs nicht ins Gegenteil umkehren… „Weißt du was?“, rief Maksim übermütig. „Du sollst haben, was du willst!“, langsam vergaß er jegliche Vorsicht. „Valetudo! Heile das Mädchen! Mal sehen woran es liegt, dass er sie trotzdem nicht retten kann!“ Und während die beiden Jungen Stürme aus Schlägen aneinander rieben, wehte das silberne Haar des Dämons im Wind, während er seine Hände nach dem kleinen Mädchen auf der Erde griffen, dessen letzte Lebensgeister langsam das verzweifelte Klammern aufgaben. „Du wirst noch nicht sterben, Kleine!“, flüsterte Valetudo. „Du sollst noch einmal das Böse, das Menschen tun, bezeugen!“ Bevor jemand fragen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, drückte der Wiedergänger seine Finger an die pochende Stirn. Keine Sekunde später klafften ihre Augenlider auseinander und gaben ihren Pupillen die Welt zurück. Ein spitzer Schrei folgte dem Anblick des Seuchenwesens. Das Kind sprang in einem plötzlichen Adrenalinschub auf die Füße und sah sich gehetzt um. „Julian…!“, keuchte sie als sie den blonden Jungen erblickte, ihre Stimme schmolz in Erleichterung. „Julian, was…?“ „Keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Lauf, Lilou!“, kreischte Julian während er sich bemühte, eine rasende Faust abzublocken. Ihre blonden Locken schüttelten sich, als sie die beiden Kämpfenden anstarrte. „Lilou…?“, Maksims Stimme erstarb, als sich das Mädchen erhob und, einem unwissenden Reflex folgend, in Richtung des Dorfes rannte. Und plötzlich erkannte er, wo er die blonden Locken, dieses hübsche, rundliche Gesicht und die blauen Augen schon einmal gesehen hatte… Lilou Rousseau… sie war gewachsen und nun sah sie ihrer Schwester unglaublich ähnlich. Wie konnte Maksim derart blind sein? Was hatte ihm nur so die Sicht geraubt? Er bereute den unachtsamen Moment sofort. Julian zog ihm die Beine weg und warf sich auf seine stolpernde Gestalt. Die wutgetriebenen Finger des Blonden schnürten sich um den Hals seines Feindes. „Versuch jetzt mal deine Dämonen zu rufen!“ Und nun war es Maksim, in dessen Augen unbändige Feindseligkeit glühte. Es war dieselbe machtlose Wut, die Julian schon früher an ihm beobachtet hatte… damals, als er es noch für ein Spiel hielt. „Ser… Serp…!“, versuchte der Tätowierte hervor zu quetschen, doch die unerbittlichen Hände würgten jede Vibration aus seinen Stimmbändern bevor sie entstand. „Ich sollte dich hier und jetzt umbringen, DiCato!“, Julian starrte direkt in die schwarzen Augen unter ihm. „Aber ich bin kein Mörder! Ich bin nicht wie du!“, erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie erschöpft und langsam der Atem durch seine Luftröhren schnitt. „Vielleicht verschwinden die Dämonen, wenn du stirbst, vielleicht aber auch nicht! Und ich bin nicht bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen! Ich liebe Marielle! Ich liebe sie mehr als alles auf der Welt! Und deshalb werde ich alles tun, um ihre Schwester zu retten!“ Ein Funke von blankem Entsetzen zuckte durch Maksims Augen… Ein Funke gefolgt von einem Hass, der Julian insgeheim frösteln ließ. „Weißt du, was Liebe bedeutet? Hast du jemals Gefühle wie diese verspürt, du Monster?“, er verstärkte seine Griff noch weiter, anschließend sammelte er seine letzte Schlagkraft für einen Hieb, der Maksim aus seinem Bewusstsein herausschleuderte. „Ja! Lauf in die Hügel, lauf um dein Leben!“, hörte er Valetudos amüsierte Stimme, nach dem der Anflug aus Schwärze aus seinen Augen verschwunden war. Er konnte nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten ohnmächtig gewesen sein und doch spürte er die Gewissheit, dass seine Beute entkommen war. Er hatte sich zu sicher gefühlt… seinen Köder einfach verschenkt… und nicht nur das… er hatte das Letzte erfahren, was er jemals wissen wollte… Maksim sprang auf die Füße und ließ einen lauten, schrillen, langgezogenen Wutschrei durch das bewölkte Panorama klingen. „Valetudo!“, kreischte er. „Wieso hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten?!“ „Das habe ich doch… manche Krankheiten werden auch durch die Luft übertragen… Hätte ich ihn nicht ein bisschen geschwächt, wärt Ihr jetzt tot… Er hatte recht damit, dass ihr schwach seid!“, antwortete der Dämon gelassen. „Warum…! Du…!“, versuchte der Dompteur mehrmals anzusetzen. „Danke…“, sagt er mit einiger Mühe, und versuchte, die überschüssige Wut auszuatmen. „Kannst du sehen, ob die Barriere wieder aufgebaut ist?“ Valetudo blickte vielsagend in Richtung des Dorfes. „Nein!“, worauf Maksim fluchte. „Schön! Dann muss Julian sterben, bevor er den anderen Bescheid sagen kann… jetzt wo Lilou geheilt ist, steht er nicht einmal mehr unter Zeitdruck…“, er schlug gegen die zornigen Falten seiner Stirn, bevor er dem Dämon der Seuche in die Augen blickte. „Komm Valetudo! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren! Ich will, dass Julian Steehl aufs qualvollste krepiert!“ „Nun macht’s mal nicht so dramatisch!“, konterte der Ghul, doch folgte er seinem Herren, als sie beide ins Dorf zurückrannten, das den nebulösen Strudel um es herum überwunden hatte. ---- Die Wurzeln des Waldes wucherten nicht mehr, sobald sie eine bestimmte Lichtung erreichten. Einem Waldstück am Rand von St. Agatha, das zur bemoosten Arena für einen dämonischen Kampf geworden war… doch als Maksim und Valetudo ankamen, war von den Gladiatoren nichts mehr zu sehen, ebenso wenig wie von Lilli. „Das hat noch gefehlt!“, zischte der Junge und rieb sich die verengten Augen. „Bracchernio, Motus, Imago, Ignis!“, rief er den vom Kampf gefallenen Blättern zu und bemerkte mit einer großen Menge an Erleichterung, dass die Dämonen vier plötzlich erscheinenden Schatten entstiegen. Der schwarze Narr gab einen Laut des Ekels von sich. „Musstet ihr unbedingt diese widerliche Bazille rufen?“, fragte Imago und deutete mit seinem Stab auf Valetudo. „Was denn, keine Kriecherei heute? Du enttäuschst mich, Imago!“, entgegnete der Dämon der Seuche in boshafter Belustigung. „Genug jetzt!“, unterbrach Maksim. „Was ist passiert? Wo ist Lilli?“ „Wir haben alles versucht, aber letztendlich konnten wir nichts gegen den Erzdämon ausrichten… wir wurden in die Flucht geschlagen…“, gestand Bracchernio, während er die Scham nicht ganz unter Neutralität verbergen konnte. „Und das heißt…“, setzte Maksim an, doch der Satyr fiel ihm mit der Erklärung ins Wort: „Eure Schwester dürfte sich wieder im Dorf befinden. Der Erzdämon ist in seiner Schattengestalt, das bedeutet sie steuert ihn unterbewusst. Er dürfte sie an einen Ort gebracht haben, an dem sie ihre Eltern vermutet.“ „Gut…!“, sagte der Dompteur abwesend. „Um sie kümmern wir uns später!“ Doch ohne Vorwarnung erschien ein grausiges Bild vor seinem inneren Auge. Das Szenario, in dem Lilli vor Angst zitterte, leidend unter der kalten Präsenz ihrer eigenen Dämonen. Genau so musste Maksim ausgesehen haben, als er… Er schüttelte den Kopf. Davon durfte er sich nicht ablenken lassen! „Kommt! Ich will Julian Steehl tot sehen! Jetzt!“ Er ging voraus und die Dämonen folgten ihm. Fokussiert auf ein Ziel und beherrscht von Tötungstrieben hörte Maksim nicht, als Valetudo sich zu Ignis sengendem Kopf beugte und zu flüstern begann: „Ich nehme an, die Flucht war nur ein Vorwand. Wie viele habt ihr insgesamt schon beschworen?“ „Drei. Als wir mit dem vierten beginnen wollten, hat er uns gerufen!“, war die für einen Wolf viel zu leise Antwort. Maksim jedoch interessierte sich nicht für Getuschel. Julians Worte ließen seine Zähne knirschen und reiner Hass schien den schwarzen Puls aus seinen Schläfen zu treiben. Liebe… Er würde ihm zeigen, was er davon hielt! Er würde ihm beweisen, dass er, Ancora Daemonium, eine Macht besaß, jede Liebe in den Staub zu treten. Drei: Im Angesicht schlagender Herzen „Marielle!“, rief Lilou als sie ihre Schwester zwischen der gähnenden Verlassenheit der Straßen erblickte. „Lilou?“, die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich. „Marielle! Marielle! Hier sind Monster! Was ist…?“ Sie kam nicht weiter, denn Marielle Rousseau war dem Mädchen bereits entgegen gerannt und drückte sie mit aller Intensität ihrer Geschwisterliebe an sich. „Lilou…! Du lebst…!“, für einen kurzen Moment lang vergaß sie alle Konsequenzen und ließ ihren Freudentränen freien Lauf. „Aber… Wieso bist du so fit? Und warum sind Julian und du nicht geflohen?“ Die Ernsthaftigkeit in den Augen ihrer Schwester beunruhigte die Zwölfjährige… und dennoch waren es dieselben Augen, die ihr über die Jahre so viel Stärke, so viel Sicherheit gegeben hatten. Langsam und unsicher begann Lilou zu erzählen, immer wieder durch das eigene Stottern unterbrochen. „Dann kann man das Dorf jetzt also verlassen?“ Marielle spürte, wie ein winziger Funken Hoffnung aus ihrer Verzweiflung schlug. Ein Funke, dessen Glimmkraft jedoch bald nachließ, als Lilou einen Gesichtsausdruck an Marielle sah, den sie nicht einordnen konnte. Winzige Muskelzuckungen; Angst, Trauer, Wut und Schuldbewusstsein rangen um die Vorherrschaft über ihr Antlitz. „Du… du sagtest etwas von einem Jungen mit einem Tattoo…“, flüsterte sie als ihr klar wurde, dass sie am falschen Ort gesucht hatte. Ihre Schwester nickte beunruhigt. „Ja, er ist es! Silas hatte Recht“, surrte die kratzige Stimme eines Todkranken. Marielle drehte den Kopf und sah, dass ein von roten Ausschlägen durchwuchertes Wrack, das einst Ihr Freund gewesen war auf sie zukam. „Julian!“, kreischte sie entsetzt und wollte auch ihn in die Arme schließen, wurde jedoch von seinem bloßen Tonfall zurückgedrängt. „Fass mich nicht an! Sonst wird es dich auch erwischen!“, bellte er, „hör zu, Marielle! Man kann das Dorf jetzt verlassen! Versucht, so viele Dorfbewohner wie möglich rauszuklingeln! Besorgt euch ein Auto oder sowas, egal! Wenn ihr draußen seid, flieht so weit weg wie möglich und nehmt neue Namen an! Startet ein neues Leben! Nur sorgt dafür, dass er euch nicht findet!“, das unsagbare Leid ihn dieser Aufforderung ließ sich von keiner Wut der Welt verbergen. „Was bitteschön heißt ‚ihr‘?“, fragte Marielle alarmiert. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit mir gemacht haben…“, Julians Reizhusten glich rostigen Mühlsteinen, als er vor den beiden Mädchen auf die Knie fiel. „Aber… versprich mir, dass du mich nicht anfasst!“, „Julian, ich…!“, „Versprich es!“, beharrte er ausdauernd, worauf sie seiner Bitte schließlich nachkam. „Es gibt… noch so viel, was ich dir sagen will…“, flüsterte er. Während Marielle von Entsetzensstarre gelähmt wurde. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Abend oder Morgen war, doch die massive Wolkendecke schien die Sonne noch immer gegen den Horizont zu drücken. „Ich… liebe dich Marielle…! Versprich mir, dass du es schaffst! Dass du und Lilou glücklich werdet… und das ihr mit dem Dorf… flieht… vor diesem… diesem…“ Er unterbrach den Satz, als er merkte, dass er ihn nicht zu Ende bringen könnte. „Ich… Ich… liebe…“ Marielle schaffte es im letzten Moment ihrer Schwester Augen und Ohren zuzuhalten. Dann konnte sie nichts mehr tun als zusehen, wie übernatürlich schnelle Mikroben die Ballungszentren von Julian Steehls Leben aufknoteten, und wie ihr Geliebter auf der staubigen Straße zusammenbrach. Teilnahmslos sah sie zu, wie sie auf die Knie sank und Lilou noch etwas fester an sich drückte. Sie bekam nur am Rande mit, wie schwerfällige Tränen das Licht um ihre Pupillen brachen, nur am Rande, wie ihre Schwester ebenfalls zu weinen begann, nur am Rande, wie die grausamen, mitleidlosen Fliegen, ihre Blutlinien in der Leiche ihres Freundes fortsetzen wollten… Und nur am Rande, wie sich fünf nicht-menschliche Schatten ihrer verletzlichsten Stunde näherten. „Ich liebe dich auch Julian…“, flüsterte sie. „Dann… hat er also nicht gelogen…“, sagte jemand mit kalter, emotionsloser Stimme. Langsam folgte Marielles Blick den Worten… und sie konnte ihn sehen. Maksim DiCato stand ihr gegenüber, in greifbarer Nähe und doch 10 Jahre entfernt. Schwarz und Blau schien zu verschmelzen, als sie sich in die Augen sahen. Keiner von beiden schien Worte zu finden. Es waren nur zwei Gesichter, eines weinend, eines überzogen von melancholisch-düsteren Schatten. Das kleine Mädchen zitterte unruhig, als sie sah, dass sie von Monstern umgeben waren… Marielle jedoch schien sich kaum zu fürchten. Einen nach dem anderen begutachtete sie diese Ausgeburten unterdrückter Angst. „Sind… sind sie dass…? Sind das… die Schatten…?“ Der Tätowierte nickte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Das sind sie.“ „Maksim, ich…“, ihre Suche nach Worten war aussichtslos, denn Schmerz, Mitleid und Hass dröhnten unkoordiniert durch ihre Brust wie die Stimmen eines Forums. Langsam trieb die nackte Gier die Dämonen in Richtung ihrer Opfer. „Worauf warten wir?“, knurrte Ignis ungeduldig und entblößte seine Fänge. „Töten wir sie!“ „Nein!“, herrschte Maksim und näherte sich den Mädchen ebenso. „Nein?“, kicherte Imago. „Ihr wusstet, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, oder etwa nicht?“ Ja, das wusste er allerdings. Es war ein Moment den er sich schon unendlich oft ausgemalt hatte… und keine seiner Vorstellungen schaffte es, die Realität auch nur anzukratzen. „Ich wusste es auch… Ich wusste, dass es noch nicht vorbei wäre!“, brach das Mädchen langsam und bedacht ihr Schweigen. Sie brachte es nicht fertig, den Blickkontakt allzu lange zu halten. „Und irgendwie hab ich auch gewusst, dass du nicht mehr derselbe sein würdest… aber das…“ Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Was hast du erwartet, Marielle…?“, seine Lippen schienen von ständig wechselnden Emotionen gekräuselt zu werden, wieder und wieder zuckte jeder Muskel in seinem Gesicht. „Hast du nicht früher immer gesagt, ich solle mich wehren?“ „Wehren…?“, ihr spitzer Schrei ließ ihre Schwester zusammenzucken, worauf sie sie noch etwas fester an sich drückte. „Du… du hast diesen Menschen alles genommen, was ihnen lieb und teuer ist… Du hast mir Julian genommen… und das nennst du wehren?“ Maksims Augen ruhten auf der deformierten Leiche, während ein bitterer Zug über sein Gesicht huschte und er seinen Blick senkte. „Weißt du…“, hauchte er und schien all seine Überwindungskraft hervor zu quälen um seine Worte zu vollenden: „In den ersten Jahren, seit ich weg bin, war es die Erinnerung an dich, die mich daran gehindert hat, verrückt zu werden! Dein Bild in meinen Träumen hat mich mehrmals davon abgehalten, mich an einer Weide aufzuknüpfen! Aber du…!“, er schaffte es nicht, seinen Vorwurf artikulieren. Das Mädchen auf der Straße wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Marielle starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, während sich heiße Tränen unter ihren Lidern hindurch wanden. „Warum, Maksim?“, keuchte sie, während ein Wasserfall aus undefinierbar vermischten Gefühlen auf ihr Herz hinabtoste. „Warum tust du das alles, wenn dir die Erinnerung so viel bedeutet?“ „WARUM?“, nun verlor Maksim erstmals die Beherrschung. „ES GIBT KEIN ‚WARUM‘, MARIELLE! DAS ‚WARUM‘ VERLOR MIT JEDEM SCHLAG IN MEIN GESICHT AN BEDEUTUNG!“ Langsam hob er den Arm um seinen Dienern den Angriffsbefehl zu geben. „Als mir irgendwann klar wurde, dass du es letztendlich warst, die mich aus dem Bett und in Veits Arme getrieben hat, war auch der letzte Trost weg!“ Marielle spürte, wie ihre Lippen zitterten. All seine Taten änderten nichts an der Wahrheit seiner Vorwürfe. Sie wollte immer stark sein, immer selbstständig, wollte eine Vorbildfunktion erfüllen und die Schwächeren schützen. Hätte sie nicht auf eigene Faust versucht, Maksim vor zehn Jahren zu verstecken; hätte sie nicht versucht, heute alleine mit ihm zu reden und wäre mit Julian gegangen… beides hätte anders ausgehen können. „Ich war ein Kind, Maksim!“, sagte sie und selbst ihre kleine Schwester konnte das Leid in ihrer Stimme deutlich wahrnehmen. „Mir ist klar, dass es wahr ist, was du sagst! Aber was gibt dir das Recht, all das zu tun?“, ihre Stimme verlor einen großen Teil Festigkeit, „es ist kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe! Kein Tag, an dem ich mich nicht schuldig gefühlt hätte! Und jetzt…? Jetzt hast du jemanden getötet, den ich geliebt habe! Für mich ist es zu spät um zu vergeben, aber… wer sagt, dass das auch für dich gilt?“ Sie nickte in Richtung der Dämonen, die kreisförmig um sie aufgestellt waren. „Du beherrschst sie doch jetzt! Sag ihnen, sie sollen verschwinden und nie wieder kommen! Dann geh zu deiner Familie! Du hast jetzt eine Schwester, wusstest du das? Geh zu ihnen und versöhne dich! Wenn du es wirklich willst, wird’s auch klappen! Danach geht und lasst das alles hinter euch! Fangt neu an! Maksim, du kannst im Leben immer noch glücklich werden, und…“, ihre emotionsgeladene Lautstärke erstarb zu einem leisen Gesäusel: „Wenn ich es nicht schaffe…Vielleicht schaffst du es ja, zu vergeben…!“ Für einen kurzen Augenblick, schien der grausige, tiefsitzende Hass in Maksims Gesicht zu verschwinden, fast so als würden welke Blätter erneut grünen. Langsam ließ er den halb ausgestreckten Arm sinken, während sein Tattoo den unscharfen Teil seines Sichtfelds streifte. Ein Kuss und eine Sense. Symbole für Verrat und Tod, alles was er je in St. Agatha erfahren hatte. Aber… hatte Marielle ihn wirklich verraten? Wenn er sie tötete… war dann vielleicht er der Verräter? „Ach nein, wie niedlich, diese Unschuld!“, unterbrach der schwarze Dämon in Hofnarrengestalt hämisch. „Seht doch, wie sie glaubt, sich rausreden zu können!“, Imago gluckste. „Es wäre wirklich fatal, wenn sich herausstellen würde, dass sie Euch mit Absicht aus dem Bett gelockt hat. Dass der Mann mit dem Messer sie anwies, Euch zu ihm zu holen?“ „Das… das ist eine Lüge!“, Marielles Entsetzen verdrängte tatsächlich sämtliche anderen Gefühle. Zumindest für kurze Zeit. „Maksim, ich hätte niemals…!“, „Der Narr ist vielleicht ein feiger, rückgratloser, verlogener Heuchler!“, mischte sich Valetudo ein. „Aber selbst wenn er Unrecht hat! Seid Ihr wirklich dumm genug, zu glauben, ihr könntet einfach so zurück?“ „Tut es, Ancora!“, nun meldete sich Bracchernio, „Ihr wisst selbst, dass sie sich vor langer Zeit gegen Euch entschieden hat! Und Ihr habt bereits den Detektiv gehen lassen!“ „Merkst du es denn nicht, Maksim?“, schrie Marielle in wütendem und doch flehentlichem Tonfall. „Merkst du nicht, wie sie dich manipulieren? Wach endlich auf! Das bist nicht du! Das sind sie!“ „Woher willst du wissen, wer ich bin?“, zischte Maksim in einer Stimmlage, die auf einen getroffenen Nerv folgte. Letztendlich wusste er selbst nicht, wer er eigentlich war… Ein winziger Auswuchs in einer tiefen Falte seines Unterbewusstseins drückte nun schmerzhaft gegen den Rest seines Verstandes: Wer war er eigentlich? Genau genommen, definierte er sich nur über die Dämonen… „Du weißt nicht wie es ist, von allen verlassen zu werden! Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist, wenn die ganze Welt dich als Feind sieht! Letztendlich war es nur Hass, der mich weitermachen ließ!“ Seine Finger verkrampften sich und er begann zu zittern. „Hass ist kein Zeichen von Stärke, Maksim!“, rief Marielle aufgebracht, während das Adrenalin ihre Gefühle langsam in euphorische Bahnen lenkte. „Ach nein?“, fragte Imago, „wie kommt es dann wohl, dass sie auf dem Boden kniet und um ihr Leben fleht, während Ihr alle Fäden in der Hand haltet, Ancora?“ „Kommt schon!“, knurrte Ignis, „ich kann den Hunger in Euch spüren!“ „Maksim, bitte…!“, rief Marielle noch inständiger, während ihr klar wurde, wie gefährlich es ist, jemandem der sich selbst nicht kennt, eine derart zerstörerische Macht zu verleihen. „Maksim…!“, „Tut es…!“ Der Junge wusste nicht einmal, welcher Dämon diese Forderung gestellt hatte. Er stand nur da, und atmete keuchend und flach zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, mit angewinkeltem Arm und geschüttelt von einem Zitterkrampf. Nur das Dehnen seines Ellenbogens stand zwischen Leben und Tod der beiden Mädchen. „Maksim, verschone wenigstens Lilou!“, „Ihr wolltet dieses Dorf doch vernichten!“, „Maksim, du hast es in der Hand!“, „Denkt an alles, was Euch angetan wurde!“, „Maksim…!“, „Ancora!“, „AAAAAARGH!“, ein heftiger Schrei, eine Klangspirale aus Zorn, Trauer und Schmerz entfuhr ihm, als er seine Augen schloss und sein Arm in Marielles und Lilous Richtung fuhr… Und Maksim wusste, dass der Todesschrei der beiden Schwestern ihm bis an sein Lebensende ans Trommelfell hämmern würde, als Ignis sie mit Haut und Haaren verschlang. Eine Weile stand er nur da, und versuchte, das Zittern aus seinem Körper zu starren. Seine Ohren waren zu hohlen Muscheln geworden, er bekam kaum mit, wie Ignis zufrieden knurrte und wie Valetudo ein zynisches „Gut gemacht“, von sich gab. „Hachja, Feuer…!“, rief der Leichnahm köstlich amüsiert. „Eines der wenigen Dinge, die etwas irreparabel zerstören können… fast wie Liebe…!“, sein sadistisches Grinsen weitete sich in den tiefen Falten seines Antlitzes „Vielleicht spricht man deshalb von brennender Leidenschaft!“ Einzig und alleine der Satyr ging auf seinen Herren zu und versuchte zaghaft, ihn mit einer seiner vier Hände zu berühren. „Ancora…“, begann er. „VERSCHWINDET!“, kreischte Maksim und drehte sich schlagartig um. „LASST MICH ALLEINE!“, seine Stimme stagnierte zu einem tonlosen Hauchen: „Geht mir aus den Augen!“ Auf sein verzerrtes Gesicht waren nicht einmal die Dämonen vorbereitet und so stoben sie ohne ein weiteres Wort auseinander. Zu Fuß verteilten sie sich im Dorf, jeder zufrieden, eine Möglichkeit für ein geheimes Ritual gefunden zu haben. Maksim selbst wanderte eine Zeit lang ziellos durch St. Agathas Straßen, bis er schließlich in einer Seitengasse zusammensackte. Ohne es zu merken war er zu an den Ort zurückgekehrt, durch den er vor zehn Jahren mit Marielle zusammen geflohen war… und an dem sie beide in Imagos Illusion gefangen wurden. So saß er da, das Gesicht in den Knien vergraben. Er weinte nicht. Die verdorrte Wüste, zu der seine Seele geworden war, schien seine Tränenkanäle schon vor langer Zeit trockengelegt zu haben. Man konnte auch nicht sagen, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Es war nur ein weiterer Tropfen schwarze Leere in ewiger Nacht. Und doch… Hier kauerte Maksim DiCato im Angesicht schlagender Herzen und spürte, dass es nur eines gab, was schlimmer war, als die Erkenntnis ein Monster zu sein: Die Erkenntnis, kein Monster zu sein. ---- Tja... und das, meine lieben Freunde, nennt man maßlose Übertreibung :-D Das hier war der mit Abstand längste Teil und wird (hoffentlich) auch der längste Teil bleiben, ich hoffe, dass er nicht zu langatmig wurde, wenn doch würde ich mich wieder einmal über Feedback freuen, da ich mit dem Gedanken spiele -vor Allem den ersten Teil- zu kürzen, bzw. die Geschichte in 2 Teile zu spalten Trotzdem werde ich sie probehalber in einem Teil hochladen, da ich irgendwie das Gefühl habe, dass alle drei Teile zusammengehören! Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass dieser Teil wenigstens inhaltlich eine Wirkung auf den Leser hatte :) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Dämonen